


Fever Pitch

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Political Animals, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ти Джей болеет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203362) by [tattooeddevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil). 



— Куриный суп. Или курино-овощной. Овощей, в общем-то, больше, чем курицы, курица в моем холодильнике оказалась не такой свежей, как я надеялся, поэтому пришлось почти всю выбросить, но овощи же — это хорошо, верно? Полезно!

Ти Джей застонал из кокона одеял.

— Колин, клянусь богом, если ты не прекратишь трепаться...

Приступ кашля помешал ему закончить угрозу. Ти Джей мог лишь кашлять, с трудом делая вдох. И слушать болтовню Колина.

— А еще я собираюсь заварить тебе чай. Знаю, знаю, ты предпочитаешь кофе, но я сомневаюсь, что тебе следует сейчас пить кофе. Не с таким кашлем. У меня есть Эрл Грей и лимон, что ты предпочитаешь?

Но прежде, чем Ти Джей смог переварить вопрос в своей больной, простывшей голове, Колин уже был в движении. С его прессом, очевидно.

— ... не думаю, что они когда-нибудь болели так сильно, в общем-то. Серьезно, кашлять — это как качать пресс на стероидах или что-то вроде. Ничего хорошего.

Рядом с его головой раздался глухой стук, и Ти Джей догадался, что это, очевидно, вышеупомянутый чай. Или, быть может, суп. Ему следовало открыть глаза и поднять голову, чтобы убедиться, но это действие требовало от него сейчас очень много усилий.

— ... звонили с работы, и я сказал, что меня не будет, еще я позвонил твоему стоматологу и перенес запись на следующую неделю.

— Ты не пойдешь на работу?

— О, боже, ну у тебя и голос! — слова Колина прозвучали скорее весело, чем сочувствующе, как того требовала ситуация, но Ти Джея больше волновало другое. Достаточно сильно, чтобы выползти из кокона одеял и подушек, открыть глаза и пристально посмотреть на своего бойфренда.

— Ты не пойдешь на работу?

Удивленная усмешка скользнула по лицу Колина, и он смущенно пожал плечами:

— Ты же болеешь. Магазин сможет обойтись без меня один день.

— Ты единственный эксперт по гитарам, что у них есть, они нуждаются в тебе, — покачал головой Ти Джей.

— Я не единственный, и ты нуждаешься во мне больше, — отмахнулся Колин.

Они смотрели друг на друга в безмолвном споре, и никто из них не был готов сдаться. Ти Джей чувствовал себя ужасно, из-за него Колину пришлось пропустить работу, и лишиться части зарплаты соответственно, а Колин знал, что Ти Джей не мог справиться с болезнью в одиночестве.

Новый болезненный приступ заставил Ти Джея отвести взгляд. Его скрутил сильный кашель, и когда он закончился, Ти Джей с тяжелым вздохом опустился обратно на подушки.

— Все-таки тебе следует пойти на работу. Я справлюсь.

Он буквально чувствовал, что Колина подмывает подколоть его, и Ти Джей знал, каких усилий Колину стоило сдержаться, поэтому Ти Джей собрал всю свою энергию, чтобы перевернуться на спину и протянуть дрожащую руку за чашкой чая.

— Но, если ты остаешься, не мог бы ты подать мне чай?

Это было довольно дурацкое извинение, но Колин, к счастью, все правильно понял. Его лицо смягчилось, и он присел на край кровати. Он провел прохладной ладонью по лбу Ти Джея и его волосам, и это была самая божественная вещь, которую Ти Джей когда-либо чувствовал.

— О, боги. Холод. Не останавливайся.

Колин хмыкнул, но продолжил.

— О, похоже, теперь я достаточно хорош, чтобы остаться?

— Ну, ты не так уж и плохо заботишься обо мне. Ты можешь остаться, — усмехнулся Ти Джей, не открывая глаз.

Колин фыркнул, но Ти Джей распознал веселую улыбку.

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Теперь спи.


End file.
